Catch Me
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: The life and Adventues of Hermione Granger and he best friend the Doctor


To my inability to fall asleep the night before moving into the dorms. I thought about this and decided it would be a fun little one shot to do.

Own nothing.

One Shot.

* * *

**Ninth.**

She was only seven when they first met. She had ran home from school, crying, the boys at school were teasing her again. They harassed her about her hair and her buck teeth, the fact that she had no friends. They were mean to her, because she always raised her hand to answer, the fact that she got the best grades, even in math and science.

She never felt so alone then when she was at school, though being at home was no different, except that she was actually alone. Her parents at their dentistry practice till real late at night, she usually ate dinner be herself anyway.

She sat on the couch, watching the television, flipping through the channels waiting for her food to finish in the microwave. There was a banging noise upstairs, she looked up to the ceiling and sighed. It was the monster in her closet, it like to sneak out in the middle of the night and give her nightmares. It was just waking up now, banging around in her closet, making her jump.

She heard her cat flap move, and glanced down the hall. They didn't have a cat, her last one, Mr. Cornelius had died last year and they haven't had time to look for a new one. Hermione stood up, turning off the T.V, she walked down the hall, remote in her hand as a weapon. She heard it move again, she turned around the corner and saw no cat. Just the flap moving, something from the other side was poking it, making it move.

Hermione stood in front of the door and kneeled down on all fours, then lying on her stomach. She pushed back on the flap, watching as it push back again, harder. She lifted up the flap, to see a grown man staring back at her. They stared at each other, he had a weird device in his hand, pointed at her. The light flickered off and he just stared at her.

"Oh, hello. I didn't realize that any body was at home." He stated, smiling at her, his nose taking up half his face.

She nodded, brows burrowing, " Who are you Sir?" She asked, laying there on her stomach, still holding the cat flap.

"I'm the Doctor. Is your mummy or daddy home?" He asked.

"No, they're at work. I'm not supposed to let any one in." She stated as a reflex.

"Oh, I'm just got this weird signal from your home, mostly from your upstairs. Do you know when you're parents are going to home?"

"No Sir." She shrugged, looking at him.

"Okay then, I'll try again next time." He jumped up, dusting himself off, and began to walked away.

Hermione laid there on the ground, holding the cat flap. She watched him leave when she heard the banging from upstairs again. Her eyes grew wide, and she jumped up and opened the door. She saw him almost down the street, only a couple of houses down. "Wait! Sir Wait!" She watched as he turned around, his back to an oddly placed Police box. "Are you here about the monster in my closest?"

His eyebrows rose, walking back towards her. "There's a monster in your closet?"

"Yes Sir, he isn't a figment on my imagination. My parents don't believe me, but he comes out in the middle of the night and gives me night mares." Her eyes pleaded for his help. "He's just waking up now, he sleeps during the day."

"Does he now?" The man's voice didn't sound patronizing to her. She grabbed his hand and led him into her house, shutting the door behind him.

"You have to get rid of him before mum and dad come home. So I won't get in trouble for letting you in. But I don't know how much longer I can stand him in my closet." She led him upstairs, her room was the last one on the right, her room was clean and spotless. She pointed to her closet, while waiting in the doorway, out of his way. "Please will you get rid of him Doctor?"

He smiled down at her, "I'll see what I can do for you." He pointed his weird looking stick at it. "Sonic Screwdriver." He stated, explaining it to her. "It'll help me get rid of the Monster for you." Hermione nodded, watching him.

She watched as he analyzed the closet door, before opening it. He waited to see if anything would jump out at him. "It's still daylight, he likes to hide behind my coats before night time." The Doctor nodded, pointing his screw driver all around the closet's entrance. "Don't you have someone to help you?" She asked.

"No, I don't have one." He turned to look at him, before turning back to the closet. "I travel alone."

"Travel where?" She looked out the window, seeing it get darker outside.

"Everywhere, all around the universe. After the Great Time War, the final battle of my people, I just travel."

"Oh, why don't you find a friend to travel with?" She asked, watching the last of the natural light disappear.

He looked at her, his face sad. "Good companions are hard to find, Good friends are even harder." He stated, still turned to her when they heard a growl and the monster lunged out at him, sending the Doctor onto the floor. Hermione backed into the door, watching as they struggle.

"I can find you a home, leave this family alone." The Doctor shouted at the monster.

"No! This child as so many fears, so much to feed off alone. I will be strong forever!" The monster shouted back, as the Doctor tried to get him with the Sonic Screwdriver, but the Monster knocked it out of his hand.

It went flying towards Hermione and she caught it, pointing it at the monster. "Get off of him." Hermione shouted, her voice cracking with fear.

The monster laughed, pinning the Doctor down. "Little Hermione, poor little scared Hermione Granger. You don't have the courage to defeat me, let alone stand up to the kids at your school. You cannot save this man."

"I'm not afraid of you. The Doctor is here to protect me, to help." Hermione stated, her hands shaking as she pointed the Screwdriver at the monster.

"Hermione, set it to setting 254." The Doctor shouted, from under the monster, trying to push the beat off of him.

Hermione looked down at the device, thinking that there would be no way for her to figure it out. But she just pushed in the setting and pointed it again at the monster. "You can't scare me anymore." She whispered as it lit up, freezing the monster. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell off of the Doctor.

The Doctor scoot himself away, standing up, smiling at Hermione. "You're a natural." He took the Sonic Screwdriver away form her and pocketed it.

Hermione nodded, wiping away the tears she didn't know that she had, she looked up at the Doctor. "Did I kill him?" She asked.

He looked back at the monster on the floor and shrugged. "Probably, but he deserved it, tormenting your family and all."

"No one deserves to die Doctor. We can't live forever, but we don't have the right to snuff out someone else's life." she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Hey, he's probably not dead. I'll take him with me and find him a new home okay." He smiled, shouldering the monster and moving pass her.

Hermione followed him, opening the front door for him. "This is a lot to take in." She stated.

"I bet, for a seven year old, you seem oddly okay with all of this. But I bet a monster in your closet for years, nothing else scares you." He nodded, approving of it somehow.

"I'm good at a lot of things, being weird is one of them." Hermione smiled up at him. "Thank you Doctor. I wish you luck with finding a friend."

"I wish you the same Hermione. See you later." He walked down the street, under the wait of the monster. Hermione watched as he stepped into the blue Police box, waving as he closed it behind him. Hermione watched as the blue box began to disappear.

She heard a honk and she turned to see her parents pulling up in front of the house. Hermione smiled, wiping her face as her parents got out of the car. "Hermione what are you doing outside?" Her mother asked.

"Just waiting for you to come home." She hugged them and they went inside the house, closing the door behind them.

**First year.**

Hermione sat on her poach, holding a letter that was dropped off by an owl. An owl, she just couldn't believe it. She had gotten accepted into Hogwarts, she was a Witch. She couldn't wait to tell her parents, she hoped that they would let her go. A new school, where no one knew her, where she could start over and not be the weird girl who sits all by herself at lunch and hides in the library during recess.

She kept reading and rereading her letter, as if she couldn't believe it. She felt the wind blow against her face as a familiar sound, one that she couldn't place, it blared in her ears. She looked up and saw the blue Police box that she saw when she was seven. It was the Doctor and he landed in her front lawn.

She smiled as he stepped out on her lawn. His eyes widen when he saw her, he stuck his head back into the box and then walked over to her. "Hello Hermione." He waved.

She nodded to the empty space on her step, next to her. "Hello Doctor. I got no new monsters for you, so this must be for fun this time."

He laughed as another person stepped out of the box, a blonde girl in a pink jacket and jeans. "I just wanted to check up on you. You were having such a hard time last time."

"Three years ago." Hermione whispered, smiling at the girl as she walked towards them. "I see you found a new friend. Hello I'm Hermione, nice to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Rose, Rose Tyler." She stuck out her hand, Hermione stood up to shake it.

"Why don't we go in and I can put tea on and we can catch up." Hermione smiled at them. "After all I owe you Doctor, for helping me."

He laughed, standing up, "If I remember correctly, you actually saved me. So I'll cook us up something to eat." He walked into the house, the girls following him.

Hermione put the kettle on as the Doctor made them some food. Hermione sat down at the table, next to Rose. "So what's bothering you this time Hermione."

"Nothing really." She replied, holding onto the letter.

"Then what's in the letter?" Rose asked, pointing to it. The Doctor turned around to see Hermione holding it tightly.

"I got accepted into a new school, it's completely different then anything I heard of before and I don't know if my parents will let me go."

"Well, do you want to go?" Rose asked.

"Yes, mostly it's because it's a new school and no one will know who I am. They can't ridicule me for past events."

"Then tell your folks that. They'll listen to you." Rose smiled patting her shoulder.

"What school is it?" The Doctor asked, bringing the kettle over, pouring everyone's tea. He sat down after getting milk and sugar. "That's what I want to know."

Hermione handed him the letter, sipping her tea. She watched as he read it then read it again. He looked up, smiling. "You got accepted to Hogwarts? That's fantastic! I taught at Hogwarts when I was younger, back in the late seventies."

"So you don't think it's weird that its a school for Witches?" Hermione asked.

"That's make it even better." Rose winked at her. "I wish I could've gone to a school like that."

Hermione smiled, feeling re-assured. "I hope they let me go." She sighed, "Even if I do go, what if I'm not good at, well you know, magic?"

The Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "You'll be great at it. I bet one day you're going to be famous. The infamous Hermione Granger." He winks at her. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor." He gave her a grin, his big ears wiggling.

Rose snorted, "It helps that he can travel through time and space." she rolled her eyes.

"I figured as much." Hermione turned to the Doctor. "I bet your little blue box is actually bigger in the inside to."

"Oh she's good." Rose stated, impressed.

"Brightest eleven year old in the whole world. Probably going to be the brightest Witch to."

* * *

**Tenth, Third year.**

She was running in the woods, running from her professor, Remus Lupin. Her chest heaving for the need for air, fear making her heart race even harder. She could hear him not even ten feet behind her, closing in fast as she tried to run faster.

The world around her meant nothing if she couldn't get Professor Lupin away from Harry and the others. She ducked as a tree branch came into view, Lupin in his blind rage ran into it. But she didn't stop, running was she had to do, to get away from him. Further into the woods, she ran so far in, she wasn't sure if she could find her way out.

"Hermione!" She heard her name called, she looked up to see the blue Police box. A man leaned out of it, his brown trench coat flapping against the sides as he reach out his hand. "Hurry! Take my hand! Jump!" He shouted, looking afraid as the werewolf drew near, Hermione took the risk and jumped.

She grabbed him by his forearm, as he pulled her into the box, Lupin lunged in for an attack. Hermione screamed as she barely made it into the Police box, the man closing the door behind them. They leaned against the doors, breathing heavily, Hermione looked up at him and began to laugh. "Doctor?"

He nodded, walking over to the console, steering his ship away from the werewolf. "You look different." Hermione breathed, walking up to him. "Younger even. How do I really know you're the Doctor?"

"The last time I saw you, you just got accepted here." He pulled a lever. "And I'm still saving you from monsters. Was that a werewolf?" He asked, smiling.

"He's my defense of the Dark Arts professor actually." Hermione replied. "I was leading him away from the others so they could escape."

"How did you manage that?" He asked, pushing buttons.

"I imatated a female werewolf mating call." Hermione smiled.

"Impressive." He laughed, landing the TARDIS near the school, away from Professor Lupin.

"Where's Rose?" Hermione asked, looking around.

His face darkened, eyes sad, looking away from her. "I lost her."

"How?" She asked.

"She fell into an alternate universe, and I couldn't save her." His voice turned into a whispered, and he turned to move away.

"Hey," Hermione grabbed his arm, stepping closer. "It wasn't your fault." She whispered.

"I couldn't save her." He stated. " I wanted to, but I couldn't."

"We all lose people at one point in time Doctor. And it hurts, it really does, but you have to remember that we are still human and we have to move forward."

"I'm not human," he looked at Hermione. "I'm a Time Lord."

"It still applies." She hugged him, her head on his chest, holding him tightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she pulled away, she smiled, squeezing his hand.

"That was me helping you move forward." She gave on last squeeze before heading to the door. "You'll find some one new Doctor I promise. Even if they're just a friend and not someone to love like Rose."

He smiled as she opened the door, he watched as he walked out of the TARDIS, leaving him alone again. "She really is the brightest Witch of her generation."

**Fourth Year.**

Hermione sat on the stairs, tears falling from her eyes. Ron was such a prat, thinking that she just there and not have feelings. The Yule Ball was in full swing and here she was sitting outside on the stairs crying because Ron ruined her evening. Her own date, Victor Krum, not even checking up on her made her even more miserable.

She sighed, wiping her tears as she stood up. She was going to go to bed, and try to forget the whole night, just try to forget the whole ordeal. She turned to take the first step to her dormitory when she heard it. She looked around, seeing that no one else did, just her. It was getting louder and still no one seemed to notice. Hermione sighed, turning back around and walked towards the noise, walking away from the Ball and everyone in the Great Hall.

She walked down to the dungeon, her arms crossed over her chest, her mascara running. She leaned against the wall, watching as the ship stabilized in the corridor in front of her. Her head against the cold wall, waiting for the door to open. She sighed, wiping her face again as the Doctor stepped out, she tried to smile. "Hey there."

He leaned against the door, staying at her, his eyes moving over her body. He seemed almost shocked to see her, but at the same time shocked at her crying. "Hey." He put his hands in his blue suit pockets, legs crossed.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked, inhaling through her nose, to stop snot from coming out. She moved her foot around, avoiding his eyes.

"Good, great even. I met someone, only stayed for a while. More of a passing really, I just helped her out on her wedding day and was on my way." He looked at her, hoping that she would return his gaze.

"Oh, that's great. See I told you that you would be able to move on." Hermione tried to chuckle, she tried to smile, but she couldn't.

"What I want to know is, why are you all dressed up and crying for? Did Prince Charming not come to the ball?" He smiled, trying to cheer her up.

Hermione sighed, wiping her eyes as more tears fell. "No, My idiot prat of a best friend asked me to the Yule Ball as a last resort, I say no and he thinks I'm going alone. Then I show up with Victor Krum, his idol. And he throws a huge fit, making a scene about how I'm fraternizing with the enemy." She fiddled with the hemming on the collar of her dress. "I really hate men sometimes Doctor."

"Hermione," He breathed, stepping towards her, pulling her into a hug. "Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. He is a idiot of a prat and he doesn't deserve you. One day you will meet a man who will cherish you like the goddess you are." He rubbed her back, feeling her laugh lightly.

She sniffled into his jacket, hugging him back. "Victor didn't come after me, or defend me. He only liked me because I wasn't interested in his fame."

"Well that's a good thing. Well not him not following you, but the latter. It's a good quality in a person." He mumbled the last part into her ear. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you care to dance? You look like you could use one hell of a time?" He looked down at her, smiling softly.

"I could use some of that." She laughed into his lapel. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the TARDIS, turning the music on high and they danced for hours, laughing.

**After the Ends of Time, Before the War.**

It was christmas season, the snow on the ground. Hermione laid in her bed at the Burrow, she couldn't fall asleep that night. It was already one in the morning and she wasn't tired at all. She rolled over to her other side, her mind flying at several hundred miles per hour. She kept thinking about the Doctor, she hadn't seen him in a while, over two and a half years. And she was getting worried, he was always there for her, but where was he the last few years.

She was seventeen, standing at 5'3in, brown curly hair, brown eyes, her teeth fixed. But she never felt the way for someone the way she had when she was thinking of the Doctor, she suppose that he happened to a lot of people. The girls who travel with him must always feel this way, but stronger because they're with him everyday.

She heard it, the noise of his ship, his TARDIS as he called it. She sat up in her bed and listened to make sure, a few minutes she was sure it was him. She jumped out of bed, pulling on her thick bed robe, the one she had gotten for christmas last year from her parents. She quietly made her way downstairs, pulling on her winter boots at the door. She opened the door with ease and walked out into the snow.

She looked around, seeing him stand several yards away, standing next to his ship. His face stern, his eyes sad as he watched as she made her way over to him. "Hermione."

"Doctor. It's nice to see you again."

"This is goodbye." He stated and the words broke her heart instantly.

"Is there a reason? Or are you upset with me?" She stared up at him, confused. She couldn't possibly have done anything, they haven't seen each other in a long time.

"I'm dying." He started, waiting to see if she would say anything. "When I get really injured, or dying, I regenerate, I become some one else. I wont be me anymore."

"So you're saying goodbye because you think that I won't like who you will become?" She asked, crossing her arms. "Well that's a load of crock."

"Hermione, I don't have a lot of time. And there's still one more person I want to see before..." He couldn't finish his sentence, it hurt to much.

"You going to see Rose Tyler. To say goodbye, even though you would have to go far enough back, where she doesn't know you. Doctor, this is insane." Hermione stepped closer to him, she could feel his breathing on the top of her head.

"Look, I just wanted to say goodbye." He stated, turning to go back into the TARDIS.

"Oh no you don't." Hermione grabbed him, spinning him around. She reached up and grabbed him from behind his neck and pulled him down to her level. She placed her lips on his. She could feel his freeze, but she held on, then he wrapped his arms around her. She made the move, taking the risk of deepening the kiss and he responded. They broke apart a few minutes later, breathing hard. "If you think that you're just leaving me, then you need to reevaluate yourself. You found me, and I'm not letting you go."

"Hermione." He try to start, staring down at her, his face in sincere shock.

"You've been my best friend these past few years Doctor. And it's only been recently that I started thinking you as something different. But I wasn't just going to let you leave without being an impact on your life that were to me."

"Hermione, I need to go." His voice turned into a whisper, he looked her in her eyes.

"No, you listen here Doctor. You will come back, even if it has to be in a year from now. I'm not letting you go. A year from now, come back to see me. I don't care who you become. You will always be the man who saved me from the monster in my closet."

"Okay." He agreed.

"Promise?"

"I promise. A year from now." He pulled away and stepped back into his TARDIS. "Now go back inside before you freeze to death."

* * *

**Eleventh, After the War.**

It was more then a five years later, the war has been over for two and a half years. Ron and Lavender married, expecting. Fleur and Bill were expecting. Molly and Arthur has lost themselves in grief over Fred, and Percy's death. Charlie was off, back in Romania. And Harry, Harry was in a coma and no one was for sure if he was ever going to wake up again. Leaving Hermione with Teddy, Remus and Tonks' son, after their deaths in the war.

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory just finished their latest adventure. The Wedding. The Doctor stood in the TARDIS, his fingers brushing against the controls. He stood there alone wondering what to do next, where to go, what to see, when it struck him. Hermione, his old friend. He looked up to see Amy there, standing in her wedding dress, Rory next to her.

Five minutes later and they were off, they're goodbyes to their loved ones said and done. The Doctor stopped in midstream of what he was doing and looked up. "I'm sorry, do you mind if I make a stop." He licked his lips. "I need to see a old friend, I realize, that I broke a promise to her. I have to go back." He stared down at his hands, waiting for their response.

"You saved the world all by yourself, and you're asking for our permission to go see a friend?" Rory laughed.

"Yea, it's your ship Doctor." Amy smiled sadly, with her being married to Rory, she couldn't stay traveling with the Doctor.

"Thanks," He smiled, pulling the controls. "A lot, I mean." He pulled down the lever and the TARDIS soared back towards Earth, flying to London.

Hermione walked to her door, arms filled with bags of groceries. She had a sitter watching Teddy while she ran out and got food. With him being a baby werewolf, the boy ate a lot more then a normal toddler. She went to the store twice a week, that's if it wasn't the week before he transformed, being born a were wolf her morphed earlier then most. She put all of the groceries up, putting the kettle on for tea and got out some snacks for her and Teddy. She got out some biscuits and put them on a plate.

She looked up when the door bell went off, some one was at the front. She looked at the time, it was one P.M. and most people were at work. So who was this? She walked over to the door, and opened it. Two hands reached out and grabbed her face, pulling her to them. Lips collided and she was frozen. She stared at the man that was kissing her, his own eyes closed. She noticed to people behind him. She pulled away, staring at him, before slapping him.

"What was that for?" He shouted, rubbing his cheek.

"Who the bloody hell goes around snogging strangers?" She asked, staring at him with disbelief. She looked pass him to his friends and she got a glimpse of the TARDIS. Her eyes widen, shock filling her body. She turned back to him, staring as he kept rubbing his red face. "Doctor? Doctor, is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, I don't go around kissing just any body." He leaned forward "And besides you technically kissed me first, remember?" Her eyes narrowed and she slapped him again. "OW! What was that for?"

"I said come back in a year, not in five?" She crossed her arms, glaring at him. Her face softened when she heard Teddy start crying, he was teething. Which hurts a lot worse if you're a two year old werewolf pup. She stared at the Doctor, still deciding what to do. Sighing, she held the door open. "Hurry up and get in here, all of you." She closed the door behind them. "The kitchen's there, and biscuits. I'll be right back." She walked down the hallway to Teddy's room.

She came back holding the boy on her hip, the others in the kitchen. The Doctor saw him, and jumped up. "Is that your son?" He asked. "I've miss a lot in five years. Apparently."

"I'm his godmother, his family died in the war." Hermione replied, putting him on the floor, giving him a cookie. She sat down in the chair next to Amy. "Okay, what do you want?"

"What do you mean?" Asked the Doctor, sitting back down, taking a bite out of a biscuit.

"There's no monsters, I'm having no problems. I'm just a single mother. Nothing exciting happening."

"Well he looks like a little monster." The Doctor pointed to Teddy.

"He's a two year old." Hermione and Amy stated together.

"So I'll ask again, what do you want?" Hermione got up to pour the tea. "Because this really can't be a social visit."

"Actually it is." The Doctor brushed the crumbs off of his suit. "Will you go on a date with me?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "A date? You can't be serious?"

"I am actually. Just you and me. The newlyweds and watch your son."

"Wait what?" Rory looked alert, confused.

"That's sweet. We'll do it." Amy smiled, nodding, reassuring the Doctor.

"Then it's settled then, we'll go on a date. You and me." The Doctor smiled.

Hermione blinked, surprised at the turn of events. "Okay."

The Doctor leaned back in his chair, arms and legs crossed. "Be ready Hermione, for I'm going to show you the time of your life."

* * *

Okay I'm ending this here. When I get the chance I will write the apparent date chapter. I didn't plan it to be this way but this has been going on for a week and a half. Mind that I've been moving into my dorm, so I will try to get updates up ASAP. oh and Biscuits is cookies...just FyI


End file.
